Sleep is a beautiful thing
by KawaiiWithRosesAndHope
Summary: Reese has something on her mind she wants to talk about to Cyrus, but it's something she knows he doesn't want. She wants to have kids. The man can barely handle her being in another room, let alone her in another room with a sleeping child. Will the idea go smoothly or will it become his worst nightmare? T for slight traces of suggestive activity.
1. Hey Sweetie

Reese watched her last customer for the day exit the shop as she chimed her farewell. She had quite a bit on her mind throughout the day which caused her one or two simple mistakes she didn't quite catch such as a customer wanting something or paying too much or too little for something. She and Cyrus had been married for about 2 years and she wanted something she knew he couldn't handle at all. She wanted to have children but her husband could barely handle being alone without her nearby, let alone in the room with a crying child.

The couple had met when they were kids and he'd always chase her around the fields. As soon as she fell, he'd land right next to her and they would just watch the clouds roll by like they had nowhere else better to be than right there. Oh how she missed those days where nothing could separate them, but now all he did was sleep as she sold ever since Tortimer quit being a mayor a month before.

So, she quietly crept over to her sleeping lover and tapped him in the shoulder, whispering, "Hey sweetie...The shop's closed, you can wake up now."

It took a moment or two, but he awoke.

"Yo, Reese, what'cha need?"

"I-I want to talk to you about something..."

"Lay it on me."

"W-Well...I-I don't know how to put this exactly without scaring you or anything..."

"C'mon, it can't be that bad."

"OK...Cyrus, I want to..."

"Your halfway there, say the rest."

"I want to have a..."

"A what? A store remodel, a new mattress, a what?"

"A baby." She softly mumbled.

He went quiet for a moment, trying to process the thought. He thought she wanted something small like a walk around the village or a store remodel but instead she wanted kids.

"W-Well...Uh..."

"I-If you don't want any, that's perfectly fine sweetie...I was just-"

"No no, it's not that...It's just...Why?"

"Well...I've just been thinking maybe since we've settled a bit maybe we could use a bit of excitement..."

"Hun', you know I can't handle children plus the village hasn't had a birth since...Who knows when?! Plus, how would business go with this? My refurnishing projects would be less charming than they are now!"

"Sweetheart, they'd still be charming...Plus, maybe a little change wouldn't hurt anybody?" She cooed in an attempt to calm her raging husband down.

"Well then we'd have to wait and wait then go through all the ruckus of getting it out!"

"W-Well, waiting would be good for you because then you'd have a chance to grow on the idea..."

"Reese, I just don't think it would work."

"We could make it work sort of like we made our wedding work..."

"That was kinda hard plus how would your folks take you being pregnant?"

"They'd be rather excited I bet."

She looked down as he went silent. He didn't want to make her sad but he didn't want to be distracted from work either. She knew he was going to reject her idea, and without knowing it she begun to cry a bit. He noticed her sadness and sighed, "Oh Reese, please don't be distraught."

"I understand if you don't want to have kids, I'll just go on without excitement..."

He knew there wouldn't be an event for a while and she hated breaks between events.

"Alright, for your sake we'll have a kid. Just one, OK?"

She smiled at him and chimed, "Thank you!"

"No problem...Now when do you want to-"

"Now."

"Why now?"

She had a rather cheeky look on her face and chuckled, "Just meet me in the bedroom with nothing on."

He grinned at her as she strutted to the door hidden from the customers. The door lead to a staircase which lead to their residency. Moments later, she walked into their bedroom and got comfortable by removing her apron. Moments later, she heard Cyrus approaching. He stood sat in front of her, his face meeting her's for the first time in a week. Some thought it was nearly impossible for the two to avoid eye contact but he just slept through the week, only being woken up to eat, use the latrines or to go to bed.

"Alright, so you want your Cyguy to do some 'magic'?"

"Yes, I've told you already I want it."

"Well, lucky for you, you married the right Alpaca!"

"Cy, I know how strong you are...But how well are you in the field?"

"Better than any other animal as you can already tell!"

"Well then prove it like you prove your refurnishing skills."

He trotted over to her and lightly kissed her neck. The longer he went on, the more she liked the feeling.

"Sweetie, do you mind moving yourself a little lower?"

So, he did as she desired except he kept going lower, kissing every inch of her sides. She let out a gentle moan as he ran his hooves through her gentle fur and continued to kiss her body.

After hours of kisses, moaning and climaxes, Reese finally gave in.

"Cyrus, I think I'm good."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, it's 2 in the morning first of all. Second, I'm tired and I just wanna go to bed already!"

"I wore you out huh?"

"Yeah...Plus my fur is kinda sticky from all the sweat...I haven't been that hot since that one summer where our date was to go to the beach..."

"Yeah, I'm not the best date planner ever..."

"But your still my Cyguy."

"Are you going to sleep or what are you waiting for?"

"Hm? Oh! Sorry, I got so caught up in my thoughts..."

"Nah, it's cool. Actually, I sorta enjoyed it." He admitted.

Moments later, she was asleep. He couldn't help but stare at her, pondering. How they know if she was expecting? He always ditched class in school so he didn't know what the symptoms were...All he knew was how to refurnish which was how he made a living...Until he met her.

* * *

When he was 16, it was just an average day in the shop and nobody had come around to him. They always said, "Oh their almost done..." or "I'll come back later."

They probably already knew what he did best and it was skip class. He knew the basics, math, proper English, and all they wanted him to know. But one thing few knew, was he actually did really dog gone well in refurnishing. Ever since he was a little cria when he'd always pull apart small things and make them look better than before. Until the bell rang at around 3:30pm.

A pink alpaca about his age shyly walked in and asked, "Excuse me, hope I'm not bothering you but I was wondering if I could find someone who specializes in refurnishing."

"I'd be one of those guys...If you'd let me."

"O-Of course!"

"Well lemme see the item."

"Well, I'm sorta embarrassed to show a guy..." She admitted.

"It's cool, I do things for my momma all the time."

"Oh! OK, well...Here's the item."

She handed him a small teddy bear and admitted, "It's for me, that's why I'm embarrassed...It used to be my mother's who got it from grandma...I've had it since I was who knows how old and I want it to be in the condition it was when my grandma was a cria..."

"No problem..." He looked at her and her eyes met his.

He didn't realize how sweet-looking she was. Her cheeks and fur were a rose pink and her eyes were as black as her hooves. She noticed his fur was in the prettiest shade of sky blue and his freckles seemed to pop.

"O-Oh, right...How much do I have to pay?" She snapped out of her trance.

"Oh! Right, um...I'm not supposed to do this but I'll do it for free."

"Really? Oh thank you! You deserve at least a tip though because you are one of the kindest workers I've seen here...And the cutest." She giggled.

"Nah, I'll do it free."

"Oh alright, just let me tip you."

She got a little closer and kissed his cheek. Her lipstick left a small mark on his cheek, leaving him speechless on how it felt as she walked out, her tiny black hooves clicking against the pavement. But before she left, she turned and flirted, "Call me when ready...Or anytime. My number's in your pocket."

The small bell chimed as she left the store. He pulled her number out of his pocket and there was a small note that said:

_Give me a call when your free...And available, if you get what I mean. _

_~Reese P.  
_He smiled as he thought to himself, '_A girl...A girl actually likes me._'

Truth was, despite his ditching class habit he was considered a geek with his freckles. He was teased for them and never did make any friends...Until he remembered a girl that looked just like her would tell them to stop. Actually, there was one moment in that time that stuck out to him when he realized...The girl who would tell them to stop was the girl who just walked into the shop and gave him her number.

He walked to his little office which only had a wood table and a stool and sat down. The teddy bear _had _to be the _best _project he'd ever done to say thanks for helping him so many times. One of the guys saw he was working and laughed, "Someone brought in a teddy bear and big bad Cyrus is working on it? Ha! Have you gone soft?"

He snarled, "No, and it's not just someone. She saved my sanity and I just had to do something for her?"

"Ha! Who was it? Some other nerd? It's not like it was Reese Paca or anything."

"It was her."

"Pfft, impossible. She's outta your league, you two wouldn't last a week."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, if you last a week, I'll wear a dress. If you lose, I get her. Got it?"

Nothing would be better than seeing Lyle wear a dress and having a girlfriend that's actually in love with him and been dating him for longer than a week.

"Deal. You might wanna go buy one now, cause' I'm calling her."

"Ha, right."

So, as soon as Lyle left, he picked up the phone and dialed the number. There were three rings and then a voice asked, "Hello?"

"Hey, is this Reese?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Cyrus."

"Oh! Hey, is my order done already?"

"Nah, I was calling about something else."

"Oh, what else do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were free on Saturday night...Y'know, just to share a milkshake."

"OK, I'd love to!"

"So see you Saturday?"

"Sure! Oh, also. How long is the project going to take?"

"I'll get to you then."

"Alright, we'll chat later!"

"Later."

He hung up and felt like his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. It was odd, usually he never felt such a thing for a girl yet Reese just made him quake. Maybe she was his missing piece? Nah, usually thinking that lead to a deeper wound when they would break up...

It was finally Saturday night and she was supposed to arrive at any given moment. He had finished the bear earlier that morning and it looked brand new. He fixed every broken stitch, washed it up a bit to get rid of the matting fabric and even wrapped a little pink bow around it's neck. He was overlooking his attire to make sure that nothing was out of place and to make sure his leather jacket didn't have a rip in it. Sure it was just to split a shake at the malt shop, but something made him wanna just look perfect for her.

Moments later, the doorbell rang. He raced to the door with her gift behind his back and opened it to find that he wasn't the only one dressed up. Reese looked as adorable as a button. She just wore a casual short sleeved shirt with a skirt.

"I hope this isn't too terribly much...I know it's just to go to the malt and all."

"If you want, we can go see a movie or something...I just fixed up my car and I could take it out for a spin."

"OK, that sounds really nice actually..."

"Cool, let me lead you there."

So she followed him down to a light blue car that looked almost brand new.

"I can tell you try to be a ladies man."

"I try to keep my rep up."

She giggled a bit at him and sighed, "Well one thing's for sure, you've got my attention."

He smiled and started the ignition. He couldn't help but think that maybe this one was his light and then he remembered it was normal for any new relationship to feel like it...

But all he could do through the movie was just stare at her in amazement. She only looked once or twice, but then she just focused on it once more. He heard her laugh and it had to be the prettiest thing he heard. Sure it was awfully loud for an alpaca but it just sounded like a paradise that was nowhere on the planet and could only be found in love.

She looked at him in the middle of the movie and smiled.

"I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh! I almost forgot."

He walked to the back and carefully pulled the teddy bear from the trunk. He investigated it for a moment to make sure nothing happened and when he finished, he handed it to her. Her eyes lit up as she handed it to him and the soft fabric touched her hooves. She was speechless as he climbed back into his small two door car.

"This is...So...So..."

"Horrible?" He sighed as he remembered customers barging in demanding a refund.

"Heavens no! How can someone think your work's horrible?"

"Well, most folk I do work for hate it-"

"Well then their just not worth it. Personally, I love it."

"Y-You do?!" He choked in shock.

"Yeah except there's something I love more."

"Which would be?" He asked in fear.

"You... Why are you so scared by the way?"

"W-Well everyone thinks I'm...kind of a geek. Even Nook and Lyle think so! Yet...Your like, a goddess!"

She sighed and admitted, "I know those two and let me tell you. Don't let them bring you down. Don't let them get to you. Just do your best in your work and quit skipping class. I know you can do it, I just know it."

"Nah, it's too la-"

"Please, for me?" She begged.

"Oh alright."

"Oh thank you! Besides, the times you DO come to class...It's actually more fun to be in class."

"Is it?"

"Yeah! I mean, the teacher is ALWAYS dumbfounded whenever you come into class! Heck, it's funnier whenever you have a perfect assignment."

"Ha, you got a point there."

She smiled and leaned closer to him as he leaned in.

Until a voice asked, "Cyrus, you OK?"

* * *

"Huh?!"

He suddenly awoke and jumped up from the bed, nearly knocking Reese onto the floor. Luckily, she avoided his sudden move and jerked her body to the right.

"Reese, what time is it?!"

"It's like, 10 in the morning."

"Oh lord, we're late to get to wo-"

"Honey, it's Saturday. We decided to close shop on Saturday, remember?"

"O-Oh yeah..."

"Plus, I hear we have a new mayor!"

"Where did you-"

"Isabelle stopped in earlier and told me! Isn't it exciting?!"

"Y-Yeah...Exciting."

"Hm? I thought you're always up for something new."

"Nothing..."

"Come on, you can tell me. Remember, your my Cyguy and I'm your Reesecup?"

"Well, I sorta remembered when we met and our first date last night..."

"And...?"

"I was wondering, well, if you DO happen to be pregnant, we could have one last night out before we become parents?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Thanks. So, speaking of things to do...What do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe a simple stroll about the town today wouldn't hurt...I mean this IS the only day we get to relax."

"True. Alright, let's go then...Well, after I clean up a bit."

"I was about to ask if you were feeling OK if you didn't say that last part."

So he stumbled out of the bedroom and walked to the bathroom to freshen up and prepare for the rest of the day. Reese just sat on the bed and commented to herself, "Well, that went well."

* * *

**Gahh, sorry for the lack of Cyreese "Romance" if you get what I'm pointing at. .-. I dunno if this should be T or M, so if it should be at M, let me know and I'll change it...I'll try to get to chapter 2 as soon as a I can because OMFG REESE AND CYRUS ARE SOOOO FLIPPIN' CUTE! U I'm surprised at you guys for barely any published Cyreese fanfictions!(Plus, I think Reesecup would be Cyrus' nickname for her because she's as sweet as chocolate and yeah you get it probably.)  
**

**MY NEW OTP NEED MORE FANFICS! AND ON THE DOUBLE! D: **

**So to recap: Review, favorite if you likey and follow if you want more. **


	2. Treacherous

**I had to rewrite this chapter because it was somewhat inaccurate...And I had to fix one or two typos.**

* * *

A few weeks later, she still felt nothing and was found negative on her test about seven weeks after their first -and only- attempt. She sighed to her husband after work, "Honey, I don't feel any different...Can we pretty please try again?"

He sighed, "Reese, just wait a little while. Things like this take time."

"Cyrus! I was found NEGATIVE on a pregnancy TEST!"

He smacked his hoof against his forehead and sighed, "Babe, even I know ya gotta wait until changes start."

She sighed, "You know what? Your right. Maybe I'm being a little impatient."

"Yea, that's my girl. Sweet, Innocent and might I add intelligent Reese."

"I mean, you said we could only try once so if it doesn't come then it doesn't and if it does then it does."

"Now I didn't say that."

She looked at him and slapped him in the face. He scrunched his face as she smacked him and screeched, "NEXT TIME, BE MORE SPECIFIC!"

"Well So-rry! I didn't think that you'd be all testy about it!" He groaned in agony from the rather painful smack.

"Testy? Who said I was being testy?"

"Could've fooled me."

He suddenly remembered something from a book he read in his spare time. One of the signs could be mood swings and Reese had been having quite a few of them later. One moment she was the cheerful lady everyone knew, the next she was tired and mopy then back to cheerful. As she raged he interrupted, "Reese, ya SURE you haven't found anything out of the ordinary going on with ya lately? Cause' I see a sign right now."

"What?"

"Well lately ya have been having a few mood swings..."

"Oh?"

She seemed a little calmer. He shrugged and continued, "Well, I don't...really know much other than that. I know you've been eating a little bit of fish which we both don't really like so..."

"Yeah, I guess I _have _been craving that stuff a tiny bit..." She admitted.

The blue alpaca quietly chuckled at how offtrack she was being. Usually she was the intelligent one who had her facts straight but now it seemed a bit like he was the wise guy.

"So, ya wanna take another shot on the test?"

She sighed with a small grin on her face, "Yes, I'll see if I did something wrong...But for now, get to bed. It's late and you need sleep."

"Yes Reese, I'll get to it."

As she walked to the bathroom, she couldn't help but recall another moment in time that involved him...And neither could Cyrus. It was about five years after they started dating and it involved two animals they never wanted to be involved with again and two animals they had just forgotten to ask to visit.

* * *

It was 11pm on a Saturday night and he was walking her home from dinner. She mentioned the idea once or twice of him meeting her folks but he simply shook it off until he was forced into it.

"Squirt, are ya sure this is a good idea?" He asked his fiance fearfully.

"I'm positive! They'll _adore _you!"

"Really? I'm not so sure about that with our families' feuding and all..." He reminded her.

"Oh you stop with that! I'm sure that this will get them to finally stop with all the nonsense and get along!" She thought positively aloud.

"If you say so..."

Sure it had only been nearly two hours since he proposed to her, but he already felt like he was going to be in the doghouse. Nobody knew about the Paca's and the Parker's feud that had been going on for generations; yet Reese thought it was nonsense because she was the only one -besides Cyrus- who knew why it happened.

It all happened over their great-great-great grandmothers arguing over which one of them would get to take the cutest guy in class to prom but neither one won. The "prize" caught onto their bickering about him and took Label with him, leaving them to vow to never have their families talk or even look at each other, let alone wed.

Finally, the couple had arrived at the Paca's residency. He was sweating bullets as she gently rang the door bell and listened the bell echoing through the silent house.

'_Why is Cyrus being so nervous? I've never quite seen him lose his cool like this..._' She thought to herself as she looked to him.

'_This isn't going to go well...I just know it. Her father will get mad and when my folks find out who I proposed to they'll flip!' _He worried as he heard the footsteps get closer.

Moments after his thought, the door opened and her father was standing in front of them. He looked like he had been in quite a few fights and was a bit taller than he was. at Cyrus and snarled, "Reese, what is _this _doing on our porch step?"

She swallowed and tried to smile a bit. She finally shared the news, "Daddy, this is my _fiance_, Cyrus."

He tried to keep cool as he choked, "H-Hello Mr. Paca..."

Before her father could sternly reply, a voice boomed, "Our lil' ReeRee got a fiance?!"

She blushed a bit and moments later her mother was standing behind him. Her mother was similar to her, except for a height difference. Reese sighed, "Mom...You know not to embarrass me!"

Her mother's smile soon faded as she looked at him. She growled, "Honey, your kidding me, right? Your seriously not marrying one of the Parkers."

"I am mother, and you said whomever makes you happy, despite others' opinions is alright with you."

Her father hissed, "You really said that?!"

"I-I didn't know she'd- I didn't mean- Urgh! Reese, sweetie...You know it won't work out."

She had enough of being control. She snapped, "Mother I will marry him and prove to you it WILL work out! You'll see! Even with difference in families, it can still work! A-And we'll have a wonderful family and live our lives how we want to!"

"Honey-"

"Don't 'honey' me! Come on Cyrus, I'm sleeping with you tonight!"

He gulped loudly and followed her away from the enraged parents. Her father screamed, "Get your butt back here young lady or I WILL find you!"

"Never!" She screamed back as she trotted down the street.

About half an hour later, they arrived at his house. It was much smaller than the Paca's but he still called it home. He knocked on the door as a voice yelled, "Coming!"

She looked down at the ground and sighed, "Cyrus I don't think your momma's going to like me..."

He tried to comfort her by saying, "I bet she'll love ya. Trust me, a pretty face like your's won't be rejected."

"You really think so?"

"But of course, my folks are-" He was interrupted by the door being flung open.

His mother stood there looking rather upset. Reese immediately noticed where he got his freckles from. She growled, "Where have you been young man?"

He swallowed again and tried to keep calm, "Ma', this is my new fiance, Reese Paca."

She smiled and nodded, "Hello Mrs. Parker."

His mother smiled a bit and sighed, "Well why didn't you say something? Bring the lil' darling in here!"

He sighed with relief, "With pleasure. Her folks didn't appreciate me and she ran off from them."

"Ah well, not everyone can appreciate such an adorable couple like my boy and a young girl like herself."

The pink alpaca blushed at the compliment and asked, "Um, excuse me. But do you mind if I ask where I might be sleeping?"

"Wherever you'd like to."

"Thank you. Cyrus, your folks seem like such lovely people...Unlike mine who are rather picky on who I mingle with." She sighed as she looked down at the counter

He grinned and chimed, "See? I told ya my folks wouldn't mind."

"How is it your so...so loose and do whatever I ask? I'm always so..."

"Tight and lookin' for an answer?"

"Yeah..."

"Well squirt, my folks taught me to respect a woman and her rights unless ya wanna be alone for the rest of your days."

"Ah, well they taught you well...By the way, why _are _you calling me squirt?"

"Well, er...I'll explain that later."

"I'd hate to be off topic, but shouldn't we be planning right now?"

"Planning? Like sleep arrangements or-"

"For the wedding you goofball." She laughed as she nudged him in the shoulder.

"Oh...In that case, later. For now, let's just stick with where your sleeping and what your gonna wear to bed."

"Good idea...Well, I suppose I could sleep with you."

"Mm. But what'cha gonna be wearing though?"

"I'll just borrow one of your shirts...If you don't mind."

"Naw, not at all!"

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah, in fact, borrow whatever ya need!"

"Cyrus, does she need somethin' to drink?" His mother hollered from the living room as she worked on her knitting.

Reese yelled back, "No, I'm good! Thank you though Miss..."

"Just call me Sarah darlin'."

"OK."

Cyrus looked her in the eye and asked, "You sure ya don't want somethin'?"

She shook her head and admitted, "Actually, I don't really eat much past my curfew."

"Really? I eat like a hog when I got off work...Of course, I work through dinner so I am also kinda tired at that time."

"Must you really work yourself that hard though? What about later when we have to balance our work and downtime?"

"We'll work it out then. But for now I just wanna get to bed. I got off work right before our date so I haven't gotten much time to sleep..."

"Oh, in that case I'll be with you in a moment..."

He leaped off the bar chair and dragged himself to the bedroom and upon landing on the bed fell asleep. Reese went back to bed almost an hour later.

* * *

Hours later, she remembered they never really did contact them again and thought perhaps it would be a grand time to visit them and prove their love _did _work and they were currently working on a new family. She looked to her now sleeping lover and smiled as she ran her hoof through his sky blue fur. She murmured to herself, "This time has to be it. We just gotta get this working."

He started to quietly snore as she kept telling herself they could do it. She looked at the phone and asked herself if she should call or wait. He noticed she wasn't asleep yet when he awoke as the clock read 5:41am. He sighed, "Babe, why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I've been thinking..."

"Oh lord, here we go...Last time ya said that you wanted kids, now what do ya want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to show off?"

"To who?"

"My folks. Show them your success."

He rolled and groaned into the pillow as he recalled the eventful night. She sighed, "If it's too much we could always wait till-"

"No no, go ahead. Call them."

"You sure? I feel awfully bad for bringing you into all this trouble..."

"Yes, call them. Just find a way to go to sleep is all I ask."

"No, I think I'll call later. What if they wanna talk to you?"

"Tell em' I've gone to bed and talk to them later."

"What if they want to wait on you?"

"Reese! Do whatever you want, just lemme go to bed!"

"I-I'm not going to call..."

"Thank you, just please let me sleep."

"Alright, I'll go to sleep."

She lied down again to try to sleep by scooting herself a little further into the sheets. Cyrus was already long gone the moment she finished the sentence. She was arguing with herself in her head on if she should call them despite what she had just said or wait. She was tossing and turning and finally decided she officially couldn't sleep.

Finally, after about ten minutes of fidgeting and thinking, her thoughts got the best of her. She got up and quietly walked over to the phone sitting on the dresser. He noticed her absence from the bed and groaned, "Reese, what are ya doing? It's 6 in the morning for crying out loud."

She turned and sighed, "Calling my parents."

"Squirt, your folks won't be awake for quite some time, you sure you wanna risk waking them up?"

"Yes. That and my folks are early risers...Did I forget to mention I grew up on a farm?"

"Yes, you did forget."

"Oh...Which is why I was so happy the first day we slept in after the wedding is because all my life I woke up early."

"Why do you always remember things I don't?"

She shrugged and started to dial the number anyway.

'_Please let them be awake...Please let them be awake..._' She thought to herself as she heard the three rings. A voice asked, "Hello, who is this?"

She choked, "Mama?"

"ReeRee?"

"Yes, sorry to be such a bother so early..."

"Oh honey, your fine. So did that Cyrus guy leave you?"

"No, actually we're a happily married couple."

Her mother went silent for a moment and asked, "So how's that family going?"

"We're working on it and I think we're getting kinda close."

"Oh, that's good. So why did you call?"

"Well, I was wondering maybe you wanted to visit me for a bit?"

"Sure, when do you want us to be there?"

"One moment."

She covered the phone and asked, "Honey, when should my parents visit?"

He sighed, "In ten weeks so I have time to forget about this."

She uncovered the phone and told them, "In ten weeks."

Instead of a soft voice, a more husky voice asked, "Why ten weeks?"

"Oh daddy, it's so we can have time to prepare for your visit and balance our business!"

"Business?"

"Yes, we run our own little shop!"

"I bet he makes you do all the work." He huffed.

"No, actually we split the amount of work we do. I am in control of the money while my Cyguy refurnishes items to look better than before!"

"Well I bet he's not as good as you think."

Cyrus overheard it and growled, "Reese, hand me that phone."

"O-OK, Cyrus wants to talk to you."

She handed him the phone and he accepted it with a bit of frustration in his grip. Her father growled, "What do you want?"

"Look, just because I ain't the guy ya wanted your little girl to marry don't mean yaa have to be all rough on me."

"Yeah, it does."

"Also, I overheard what'cha think I am incapable of and lemme tell ya. I fix things up and I don't get any damned complaints!"

She covered her hooves as she heard her husband curse. Never in the time they were dating or married had she ever heard a single swear come from him so she knew he was upset.

"You better not be usin' that language with my little gi-"

"No, I don't. I don't use it on anybody but YOU SIR, YOU ARE SERIOUSLY PISSIN' ME OFF WITH YOUR COMPLAINTS 'BOUT ME AND REESE'S LOVE LIFE!"

"Well let's make a deal. If you don't get my precious diamond what she wants within the ten weeks of preparing for us, she leaves you. But if you do, we'll stop considerin' y'all enemies, ya hear?"

Reese sighed, "Cyrus..Please don't."

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't?"

"Then we'll go tellin' everybody what a big old chicken you are."

He looked to his fearful wife and saw she really didn't want him to do it. He sighed, "Hon', I gotta do this."

"But Cy...I don't care what they think 'bout you, I'd still love you even if it meant I were to be considered a chicken's wife around my hometown."

He looked down and thought about it. Minutes later, he sighed, "Ya know what? I ain't doing it. She doesn't want me doing it, and I'm listening to her. Call me what ya will, DO with me what ya will, but NOTHING, NOTHING in this WORLD will pull me away from my bonnie."

She smiled at what he just told her very stern father. Nobody ever had the courage to say that about her, they all feared her father and listened to whatever he said...Except for Cyrus who wasn't scared of anything, not even a scorpion whenever they got one in; he'd even let it crawl all over him despite the dangers of it and he never got bit.

So she snagged the phone from him for a moment and warned him, "Oh and daddy, I overheard what your saying about my sweet pea...And lemme tell you. He is the strongest, kindest, most honest, bravest, gentlepaca I've ever met and if you call him a chicken, then go ahead and call me one too! You don't have to visit if your gonna treat my Cyguy like that! Heck, if you try I can tell Booker to not let you in."

He was surprised on how well she was handling it; she would've been in tears at this point usually. Her father growled, "Reese, get outta this! This is between-"

"It's not between anybody! I can get in this and momma should be too! Oh, by the way, call him names and I will seriously get over there and WHOOP. YOUR. ASS."

The blue alpaca's eyes went wide at how loudly she said that. Now she was officially upset and should not have been disturbed.

"I'll get over there and wash your mouth out with soap fo-"

"Dad, I'm not a child anymore! I'm a mature, happily married alpaca and nothing is going to change that!"

"Reese, stop with-"

"You know what? I now regret making this call. Call me back when you've decided to not diss on anything I do and ready to come see me." She snarled as she hung up without letting her dad have the chance to snap back.

She saw Cyrus' jaw was hanging wide open. She smiled and chuckled as she closed it, "Darling, don't leave your mouth open, it'll stick if you leave it open for too long."

He stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, I just can't believe you can get that mad."

"With you? No but with anyone else I can if they just go that far."

"Think he'll call back?"

She shook her head and sighed, "Probably not."

"So, feelin' any different?"

"Not yet...It takes a bit, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"So you finally growing on the idea?"

He blushed a bit and asked, "W-What?! Me?! N-No, just curious..."

"Come on, I know your starting to like the idea, no need to hide it..."

"Oh fine, ya got me. Just don't tell anyone, got it?! I don't want anyone thinking I've gone soft."

"Sure Cyrus...As long as your fine with it." She chuckled as she brushed some of his fur up and kissed his forehead.

"Aren't we open today or- Oh, right. Too early to worry about work."

"What's with you and work? It's like you stress about work the moment you wake up to the moment you go to bed...Can't you just take a breather and relax for a bit?"

He shook his head and sighed, "I'm just so used to waking up, getting to work and the whole routine..."

"Do I need to plan a vacation just to get you to loosen up a bit?"

"No, I can loosen up."

"Well then try to do it today, OK?"

"Alright."

She giggled and bent over till her nose met his. They both smiled as they rubbed their noses together. She was enjoying the moment like it was a precious gift. The more he thought about a vacation, the better the idea sounded. A week with no customers, no tools, just him and Reese...He finally admitted, "Actually Reese, I think a vacation wouldn't be so bad."

"Alright, so when should we go?"

"Whenever ya want."

She shook her head and sighed, "I think you should choose when...You've been agreeing with so many of my ideas I think you should pick for once."

"Hm...How's about tomorrow so we have time to make a sign?"

"Alright, and for how long?"

"A week."

"Alright... Actually, how's about we just keep the shop closed for today also...You know, just so we have a bit of time to make preparations?"

"Sounds good to me."

She chuckled and asked, "Hey, shouldn't we ask your parents if they wanna visit instead?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Grab the phone and dial then goofball!"

He smiled and picked it up as Reese lay down and fell asleep.


End file.
